User blog:CadenceAllegory/Child of Olympus- chapters 7
Here's chapters 7&8. Ω CHAPTER SEVEN Cadence We ran down our street, passing houses down until we came to mine. I was wide awake, despite the moon hanging overhead and the stars twinkling above. Jordyn threw open the front door and ran inside, yelling for my mom. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table, probably up late working, but when Jordyn burst in, she stood up quickly, almost knocking her laptop off the table. “What is it?! What happened!?” she asked anxiously, looking nervously at the sword still in Jordyn’s hand. Just then I came in the door, breathing heavily after running so fast.. She relaxed slightly when she saw me. “Empousa.. Camp Half-Blood. Have to. Now!” Jordyn said, between breaths. My mother seemed to understand, but she sure didn’t like it. “Okay.” She said, hesitantly. “Be careful.” “We’ll try our best, but I’m not making any promises.” Jordyn answered, clearly wanting to get going. That was really reassuring. Jordyn started out the door, but I didn’t follow. My mom walked over and pulled me into a tight hug. “Be safe.” She whispered in my ear. Her voice was gentle. “I love you.” Then she straightened up and pushed me toward the door. “Now, Go!” I ran after Jordyn, but I looked back at my house for what seemed like the last time. My mother was closing the front door. We locked eyes for a second and she waved. I thought I could see a tear in her eye. Then the door closed. Jordyn and I ran for what seemed like forever. We stopped at what seemed like a random road, and Jordyn hailed a cab. “Farm Road, Long Island!” Jordyn ordered, jumping into the back seat after me. She slammed the door shut. “I’ll pay double if you get us there in twenty minutes.” “Ya sure, girlie? There ain’t nuthin’ there.” The taxi driver said, turning around to see us, flashing a puzzled look.. “Nuthin’ but some old berry farm.” Jordyn gave him a hard look. “Twenty minutes.” Ω CHAPTER eight Jordyn Instantly the cab took off, squealing around corners and zooming down streets. I saw the cab pass under exactly seven red lights and Cadence looked ready to throw up. We nearly ran over twenty nine pedestrians and six dogs. I was starting to regret telling the driver to get us there in twenty minutes, but we did need to get there fast. Once we had finally arrived in the middle of nowhere, I passed the driver a wad of cash (the trip had taken nineteen minutes and forty-seven seconds) and jumped out of the cab. Cadence quickly followed, looking truly happy to be out of the cab. I was so excited to be here! Camp Half-Blood was my favorite place in the world, though museums were a close contender. Cadence looked around, confused. “Where’s the camp?” she asked, once the cab had screeched away. “See that pine tree on top of that hill?” I asked in answer to her question. “Yeah. What about it?” “That marks the boundaries for the camp.” I replied, “C’mon, we’re not safe until we’re inside.” I began sprinting for the tree and all the joys that lay behind it. I could hear Cadence’s feet thudding right behind me as we dashed up the hill. I got to the pine tree and leaned against it, waiting for Cadence to catch up. She dashed up to the top and sighed heavily. "Whoa," Cadence breathed, as she looked down into the valley. Category:Blog posts